1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of optical fibre communication, and in particular, to a safeguard device for an interface of a fibre adapter used in the Fibre To The Home (FTTH) field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the Fibre To The Home (FTTH) technology, a protective shutter is usually provided at the interface of the fibre adapter at which an output optical fibre connector and an input optical fibre connector (that is, an optical fibre pigtail plug) are engaged. Once the input optical fibre connector inside the fibre adapter is exposed, an optical beam emitted from the input optical fibre connector may cause damage to the people, which brings potential safety hazard. The shutter is provided for avoiding such undesired leakage of the optical beam. However, the conventional shutter usually adopts a straight-push device disposed at the interface of the fibre adapter. Further, the safety concerns have not been paid much attention to when designing the conventional shutter. The conventional solution has following disadvantages: firstly, since no additional safeguard devices are provided on the protective shutter, the shutter, which is used to prevent the leakage of the optical beam, may be accidentally opened, to lead to an undesired emission of the optical beam which may cause safety hazard to human bodies. Further, no external fixing structures for reinforcing the engagement between the output optical fibre connector and the input optical fibre connector are provided for the fibre adapter. The output optical fibre connector may disengage from the input optical fibre connector accidentally. Consequently, there exists a risk of accidental disengagement between the output optical fibre connector and the input optical fibre connector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a safeguard device for the conventional shutter ensuring safety of the user while diminishing the risk of accidental disengagement between the output optical fibre connector and the input optical fibre connector.